heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deni Loubert
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = Canadian | cartoonist = | write = | art = | edit = | letter = | publish = y | alias = | signature = | signature_alt = | notable works = Aardvark-Vanaheim Renegade Press | collaborators = Dave Sim | influences = | influenced = | awards = Inkpot Award, 1987 Canadian Comic Book Creator Hall of Fame, 2010 | website = | subcat = Canadian }} Deni (Denise) Loubert (born September 30, 1951)Miller, John Jackson. "Comics Industry Birthdays", Comics Buyer's Guide, June 10, 2005. Accessed July 19, 2011. WebCitation archive. is a French Canadian comics publisher, co-founder of Aardvark-Vanaheim and founder of Renegade Press. She is the ex-wife of Dave Sim, with whom she founded Aardvark-Vanaheim and published Cerebus from issues #1 to #77 (1977–1985). Loubert and Sim met in 1976 and were married from October 6, 1978 to August 20, 1983.Cerebus bi-weekly #1, December 2, 1988 The barbarian aardvark Cerebus was sketched initially by Sim as a mascot to accompany Loubert's proposed fanzine, Cerberus, a title which Deni famously misspelled. (The fanzine went unpublished.)Sim, Dave. "Memoir: WHY AN AARDVARK? Part Two," CerebusFanGirl. Accessed July 19, 2011.. Aardvark-Vanaheim, managed by Loubert, began publishing other comics besides Cerebus, such as William Messner-Loebs' Journey and Bob Burden's Flaming Carrot. After Sim and Loubert's 1984 separation, Loubert started Renegade Press, which assumed publishing duties for all non-''Cerebus'' Aardvark-Vanaheim titles. Renegade Press operated from 1984 to 1989. Loubert's brother is Michael Loubert, who designed the original map used as the basis of Cerebus's world, Estarcion. Michael Loubert also wrote "The Aardvarkian Age" columns that appeared in early issues of Cerebus. Awards In 1987, Loubert was presented with an Inkpot Award. In 2010, she was inducted into the Canadian Comic Book Creator Hall of Fame. Controversy In 1987, Loubert accepted an Inkpot Award on Steve Ditko's behalf (Renegade had published Ditko's World in 1986). Ditko refused the award, phoning Loubert to say, "Awards bleed the artist and make us compete against each other. They are the most horrible things in the world. How dare you accept this on my behalf." At Ditko's behest, Loubert returned the award to the San Diego Comic-Con organizers.Bell, Blake. Strange and Stranger: The World of Steve Ditko (Fantagraphics Books, Seattle, Washington, 2008), pp. 165-166. ISBN 978-1-56097-921-0. Bibliography * "A Case for Reading," The Comics Journal #102 (Sept. 1985), pp. 111–112 — editorial about literacy, illiteracy, the Business Council for Effective Literacy, and the Literacy Volunteers of America * "On the Edge" (art by Angela Bocage), in Wimmen's Comix #14 (Last Gasp, 1989), pp. 23–26 * "Hero Worship" (written with Len Wein), in Against the Wind, edited by Richard Pini (New York: Tom Doherty Associates, 1992) * "The Former Mrs. Viktor Davis," The Comics Journal #174 (Feb. 1995), pp. 116–118 * (ed.) How to Get Girls (into your Store): a Friends of Lulu Retailers Handbook (San Diego, CA: Friends of Lulu, 1997) | ProfessionalHistory = | Notes = | Trivia = | OfficialWebsite = | Links = }} External links * Category:Living people Category:1951 births